Trouble Fête
by Fanademanga
Summary: Venez suivre la fulgurante aventure d'Hinata Hyuga, jeune fille d'apparence timide et fragile; de Grim, un petit démon de bas étage, foncièrement stupide et gentil et de LUI ... un Seigneur des enfers extraverti, gêneur incontesté ...
1. L'Aventure commence

_Ohayo mina !  
Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^ Je suis désolé mais le premier chapitre est plutôt descriptif._

**Prologue :**

**Konoha : Dimanche - 10 heure et demi du matin**

- Drrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg ...

Ce furent les dernières paroles du brave Tito, cent-sixième réveils d'Hinata Hyuga, jeune héritière de la famille Hyuga, détentrice de la plus importante firme du pays. Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, la douce adolescente pouvait se montrer quelque peu sauvage le matin.  
D'ailleurs semblant incommodée par les rares courageux (mais, tout de même très insouciants) rayons du Soleil qui avaient, non sans mal, réussit à filtrer à travers les épais rideaux ébènes, elle s'enfonça plus profondément sous l'amas de couvertures Winnie l'ourson de son lit deux places. Elle grogna en entendant quelqu'un pénétrer dans son antre et venir ouvrir, sans aucune pitié les rideaux laissant une lumière aveuglante pénétrer l'intérieur de la chambre. (Et la lumière fut. Dieu vit que c'était bon alors, il décida d'en faire profiter à tous ses « enfants ».)  
Des pas se rapprochèrent rapidement du lit, puis deux fines mains soulevèrent doucement les nombreuses couches de couvertures.

- Hinata-sama, appela chaleureusement la domestique, en caressant le doux visage pâle de l'adolescente. Il faut vous lever, le petit déjeuner est servi.

- Hn, acquiesça paresseusement la jeune fille.

La servante sourit tendrement devant la mine ensommeillée de sa maîtresse puis quitta, d'un pas élégant, le sanctuaire privé.  
« Bien trop belle et gentille pour un boulot aussi ingrat » Pensa amèrement la propriétaire des lieux en repoussant d'un geste rapide ses couvertures.  
Elle mira ensuite, quelques instants un point invisible de sa porte-fenêtre. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns pour leur donner forme. Deux perles nacrées se distinguèrent alors de l'abondante chevelure ... deux perles d'une profondeur abyssale, reflétant une tendresse infinie. Une mèche rebelle vint chatouiller son beau visage aux traits fins avant d'être rejetée en arrière pour rejoindre ses congénères. La jeune héritière s'extirpa lentement de ses légers draps blancs, laissant apparaître un corps mince et élancé, aux formes avantageuses, caché sous une nuisette bleutée.  
La brunette se dirigea ensuite vers sa luxueuse salle de bain personnelle, où elle enfila rapidement une courte jupe noire et un chemisier blanc à manches courtes. Elle en profita aussi pour s'attacher les cheveux en un chignon impeccable, puis repartit dans sa chambre pour récupérer des boucles d'oreilles dorées en forme de dauphins, qu'elle avait déposé sur sa table de chevet, la veille. Après les avoir précautionneusement accrochées, elle quitta la pièce, d'un pas hésitant, pour rejoindre sa famille. « Courage » Pensa-t-elle, en poussant timidement la porte menant à la salle à manger.

**Enfers : Même jour, même heure**

- Mon Seigneur, ne faîtes donc pas cette tête, soupira un petit être noir, ailé.

- Hn, répondit sèchement son interlocuteur.

Ce-dernier se trouvait être un jeune homme d'une beauté fantasmagorique, aux courts cheveux bruns, relevés en pics à l'arrière de sa tête, contrastant avec la couleur porcelaine de son teint. Deux mèches brunes, plus longues que les autres, encadraient impeccablement son doux visage aux traits androgyne, faisant écho à la noirceur de ses yeux, l'un caché sous un bandeau encre, attestant des épreuves qu'avait dû endurer le garçon.  
Les contours de sa silhouette laissaient envisager un corps musclé à souhait mais d'une finesse incontestable, un mélange de douceur et de virilité. Tout cela voilé par une chemise écarlate déboutonnée au col, recouverte d'une veste en cuir noir retombant sur le haut d'un pantalon moulant de la même couleur, finissant à l'intérieur d'une paire de hautes bottes. Il serrait fermement de ses mains gantées une canne noire et argentée aux extrémités. Il semblait agacé et peu disposé à répondre bien gentiment aux questions de son serviteur.

- Mais Mon seigneur, reprit toutefois l'être démoniaque, ce n'est que temporaire. Et puis ... cela vous permettra de briller devant messire Satan.

- Je n'en n'ai que faire, ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, Grim ! Cracha froidement le beau Brun. Pour qui me prend-t-il ? Pour une vulgaire baby sitter ?!

- Non monseigneur, tenta de le rassurer le dénommé Grim, il n'oserait pas ...

- Alors que signifie cette mascarade ? Commença à s'emporter le bel Apollon. Puisque tu sembles si intelligent abrutis, comment qualifierais-tu cette traîtrise ?!

- De .. euh, réfléchit embarrassé l'être ailé, de mission diplomatique pour enrôler de nouvelles troupes, s'exclama-t-il, tout content de sa réponse.

- De « mission diplomatique » hein ? Répéta sarcastiquement le Brun en toisant d'un regard hautain son serviteur. Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu veuilles t'instruire Grim mais, à l'avenir, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de ne plus employer des termes dont tu ignores la signification !

- Je ... euh, bredouilla, gêné, le pauvre démon.

- Bien, puisque le Sieur Satan m'a si gentiment poussé à accepter cette, au combien passionnante mission, je me vois dans l'obligation de m'incliner face à cette sage décision. Récita-t-il ironiquement. Grim ! Prépares nos bagages et penses pour une fois, a emmener, AU MOINS le strict nécessaire. Nous partons pour la Terre en fin de matinée.

__________

_Alors alors ? Trop descriptif ? Désolé mais comme ça, je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire plus tard ^^_


	2. Diablotin sans cervelle !

_Merci pour vos commentaires_

_Bonne Lecture ^^_

**Chapitre 2: Diablotin sans cervelle !**

**Konoha : Dimanche – 10 heure 45**

Hinata poussa lentement la porte en bois et entra, le plus silencieusement possible, dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea de suite, tête baissée jusqu'à sa place attitrée à table, s'y assit, puis, sentant des regards accusateurs sur elle, releva timidement le visage. En effet, la grande majorité des personnes présentes la dévisageaient, certaines avec dégoût et haine, d'autres avec tristesse et compassion. La pièce était vaste, pourtant la jeune fille se sentait horriblement à l'étroit. Les larmes commencèrent à menacer de couler alors qu'elle tentait d'articuler un bonjour poli.

- En plus d'être inutile, te voilà devenu insolente ! Lui adressa, une gamine d'une dizaine d'années, en souriant narquoisement.

Elle ressemblait physiquement beaucoup à Hinata, jusqu'à porter des vêtements similaires.

- Hanabi a raison, Hinata, continua d'un ton ferme et autoritaire un homme plus âgé aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux nacrés. Pourquoi ce retard ?

Hinata serra ses poings sous la table, essayant de contenir ses larmes.

- Veu-veuillez m'ex-excuser, Père ... je ... ne me-me suis pas-pas réveillée, bafouilla-t-elle pitoyablement.

Son père soupira d'exaspération et entama de suite une nouvelle discussion avec ses invités, excusant par la même occasion le manque de savoir vivre de sa ... de sa ... de Hinata. Celle-ci mira la nappe en dentelle, la pressant violemment entre ses doigts agiles.  
Elle sortit de ses sinistres pensées lorsqu'une assiette garnie entra dans son champ de vision et se posa juste devant elle. Elle remercia, d'un léger signe de tête le domestique, attendit que tous les invités soient servis puis entama enfin son plat, bien que l'appétit lui manquait. Elle bouillonnait de rage et pourtant, elle restait assise, honteusement sur sa chaise. "Pathétique" pensa-t-elle.

- Hinata, l'appela d'un ton méprisant sa soeur. En plus d'être arrivée en retard, tu oses critiquer la nourriture ?

- N-non ... marmonna-t-elle, non elle-elle est excellente.

- Alors manges ! Ordonna la gamine.

- Ou..oui, répondit Hinata, en avalant difficilement un morceau de viande sous l'oeil mauvais de sa cadette.

**Enfers : Dimanche - 11 Heure 00**

- Grim ! Mais où es-tu, bon sang ?! S'écria un beau Brun.

Seul le silence lui répondit, ce qui n'eut vraiment pas l'air de lui plaire.

- Grim, diablotin sans cervelle, si tu ne rapliques pas ici dans la seconde, l'eau bénite et les chants insupportables des anges ne seront rien comparés aux tortures que je t'infligerais ! S'emporta-t-il en cherchant son serviteur sous une table.

Il sursauta en entendant un bref vacarme assourdissant, grinça des dents, puis se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. "Maudit Diablotin" pesta-t-il. Il traversa ainsi un couloir caverneux, ignorant royalement les saluts respectueux des gardes. Il tenta de se souvenir de la direction à prendre lorsqu'il entendit des ricanements. Il se hâta de rejoindre l'attroupement de démons de bas-étage, qu'il fit se disperser rapidement puis entra dans la salle pour contempler l'étendu du désastre. Il mira, blasé, son très cher serviteur, installé inconfortablement sur et sous une pile de vieux manuscrits. Son regard se posa ensuite sur les restes d'une étagère puis sur la tête de Grim, dépassant du tas. Il haussa un sourcil.

- N'as-tu donc pas passé l'âge de jouer, Grim ? Soupira-t-il.

L'interpellé afficha un sourire bête en tentant de s'extirper du tas de livres.

- Je euh ..., articula-t-il, en recrachant la poussière qui s'était incrustée dans sa bouche, en fait, je tentais d'attraper le Grimoire de Méphistos qui fait parti, selon vous Messire, du STRICT NECESSAIRE a emporter. Quand j'ai entendu un drôle de craquement et puis .. trou noir ...

Le Brun le dévisageait toujours, silencieux, pourtant il était aisé de comprendre ce qu'il pensait en ce moment même. « C'est pas possible ... il peut pas être aussi débile .. il doit y avoir une explication logique ... une mal formation de naissance peut-être»

- Et pourquoi cette étagère, fabriquée bien avant ta naissance, a-t-elle rendu l'âme ? Reprit-il sur un ton neutre.

- Et ben .. en fait, mon Seigneur, c'est une excellente question ! Expliqua le petit être noir en souriant bêtement.

- Une « excellente question » hein ? Répéta amusé le Seigneur. Et je suppose que tu n'as pas la réponse, n'est-ce pas, maudit diablotin ?

Grim se contenta d'hocher la tête, bien trop heureux de voir sourire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, son maître.

- Bien, puisque tu sembles avoir fini de faire le pitre, pas que je sois pressé d'y être mais, il faudrait penser à se mettre en route pour la Terre.

- Oui ! S'exclama joyeusement Grim, alors que son seigneur se dirigeait vers la sortie. Par contre, messire, pou-pourriez-vous m'aider, demanda-t-il en rougissant.

Le beau Brun détourna son visage pour regarder son serviteur, haussa son « royal » sourcil, puis continua son chemin, sans se formaliser des suppliques de son subordonné.  
Il entendit cependant un grand BOUM, suivit de quelques cris d'agonie. Ils n'étaient, décidément, pas prêts de se mettre en route.  
____

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	3. La Douceur d'une Lame

_Merci pour vos commentaires ^^_

_2 ème version : la même que la précédente sans la superbe faute de fin lol __**(merci à**_**kitchen20)**

**Chapitre 3 : La douceur d'une Lame**

******Est de Konoha, Demeure Hyûga : Dimanche - 12 heure 33**

Une planète ... une ville ... une rue ... une maison ... une chambre ... une chambre plongée dans la pénombre ... un lit ... une fille assise sur se lit ... des larmes ... des larmes de rage ...

Hinata était seule, recroquevillée sur son lit, les mains crispées sur une boule de draps.  
_« Mais quelle faible, m*** »_ s'insulta-t-elle mentalement en étouffant un sanglot.  
_"Même pas capable de tenir tête à sa propre petite soeur."_ A cette pensée, ses mains se resserrèrent plus fortement autour du drap, faisant blanchir ses phalanges.  
_« Merde merde merde MERDE ! »_ Hurla-t-elle intérieurement en tapant violemment son oreiller, évacuant sa rage et son désespoir ._« P*** de m*** »_  
Il lui fallut quelques longues minutes, pour se calmer.

- Hinata ! Arrête de jouer au shimpanzé, macaque ! Résonna la voix cinglante de sa soeur.

Hinata mordit sauvagement sa lèvre inférieure, pour ne pas répliquer. Puis, après s'être assurée que sa soeur n'interviendrait plus, elle se leva lentement, ferma à double à tour sa porte et se dirigea, d'un pas lourd vers son bureau. Elle retira précautionneusement son 2 ème tiroir et enfonça sa main dans le trou formé.

* * *

******Enfers : Dimanche – 12 h 34****  
**  
- Grim, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi tu portes, je dirais à vue d'oeil, 5 manteaux de ski, 3 écharpes, 2 slim, 1 jogging, 1 pantalon en velours, 1 pantalon imperméable, 3 paires de chaussettes, des bottes, 2 bonnets, une cagoule et une paire de cache-oreille ? A moins biens sûr que tu te sois empiffré, ce qui ne m'étonnerais guère après tant d'années, demanda curieux, le beau Brun.

- Mais Monseigneur, s'écria ce-dernier en écartant les pans de se cagoule, il faut vous habiller plus chaudement ! Je vous rappelle que la température sur Terre n'est pas la même qu'ici. J'ai entendu dire qu'il pouvait y faire -1200 degrés. Vous vous rendez compte messire ?

L'interpellé soupira en se massant l'arrête du nez.

- Il y vraiment des jours où je me demande comment tu fais pour être aussi stupide Grim. Tu pulvérises tous les records. J'en viens à me demander si tu ne le fais pas exprès. Quoi que, je doute que tu sois assez futé pour cela, souffla-t-il d'exaspération.

Le serviteur pencha la tête sur le côté en mirant, incompréhensif son Seigneur.

- Es-tu donc si candide pour croire à tout ce qui se raconte ? Se moqua le beau Brun. Qui t'a dit cela ?

- La garde rapprochée de messire Médor, répliqua instantanément le Diablotin.

- Pauvre petite chose, soupira le Démon, aurais-tu oublié que ce très cher Médor et moi-même sommes en froid depuis des décennies ?

- Je ne vois point le rapport, marmonna Grim en fronçant les sourcils.

- Par Satan, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel serviteur ?

* * *

******Est de Konoha; demeure Hyûga : Dimanche - 12 heure 34****  
**  
Hinata retira, impatiente, sa main et serra précieusement l'objet contre sa poitrine en laissant échapper quelques larmes. Elle se releva, rejoignit sa porte, s'y adossa et se laissa lentement glisser contre elle, jusqu'à ce que son fessier touche la moquette. Elle ré-ouvrit sa main pour regarder tristement le petit canif rouge qui s'y trouvait. Elle l'approcha dangereusement de l'un de ses poignet en reniflant péniblement.  
« juste .. juste s'échapper un peu ... » Son visage arborait une mine résignée alors qu'elle se tranchait d'un coups bref les veines.  
« oui ... juste un peu ... oublier ... » Elle répéta les mêmes gestes sur son deuxième poignets, tentant de ressentir un maximum de sensations.  
« oublier ... juste un peu .... cette vie » Le canif tomba à terre silencieusement. Depuis quelques années déjà, sa lame lui était devenu indispensable pour survivre, pour se sentir exister, pour oublier ...comme si en se blessant, en laissant son sang s'écouler librement, sa peine s'envolait ... coulait en symbiose avec son sang.

__________________

******Enfers : Dimanche – 12 heure 40****  
**  
- Nous y voilà enfin !

En effet, au grand soulagement de nos deux démons, le portail de transfert jusqu'à la Terre, se trouvait juste en face d'eux. Il s'agissait d'une gigantesque porte en ébène sur laquelle étaient gravés une multitude de symboles incompréhensibles.

- Toujours aussi mystérieuse cette porte, soupira Grim.

- Hein ? Demanda intelligemment le beau Brun à ses côtés.

- Bah oui, quand est-ce qu'ils se décideront à changer les écritures pour qu'elles deviennent compréhensibles ? Répliqua songeur le petit être noir.

- Mais c'est qu'en plus, tu es sérieux ! Pouffa son vis-à-vis en se frappant doucement le front. A ton avis, pourquoi avoir utilisé ce langage ?

- Pour faire joli ? Répondit peu convaincu, l'être ailé.

- Baka de Usuratonkachi, vociféra le Seigneur. Pour frustrer les ignorants comme toi, bien sûr !

Le « Baka » écarquilla ses deux yeux noirs en s'arrêtant net de marcher.

- Mais non, abruti, je plaisante ! S'exclama le bel Apollon, surpris qu'une telle naïveté soit possible. Seuls les démons de hauts rangs connaissent le mécanisme pour activer le portail, il en est ainsi depuis la naissance du monde ... pour éviter que de stupides démons ne bouleversent l'équilibre naturel des choses ... ce qui est écrit sur cette porte .. c'est le mode d'emploi pour activer le portail. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi, il est primordial qu'une majorité ne puisse pas décoder les symboles, termina-t-il.

Le petit Diablotin acquiesça d'un signe de tête et réfléchit silencieusement quelques instants.

- Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, Mon Seigneur, c'est pourquoi ce mécanisme est inscrit sur la porte alors qu'il est aussi important. Pourquoi n'est-il pas caché dans un endroit sûr, ici tout le monde peut le voir.

Le Beau brun dévisagea son serviteur, étonné que celui-ci puisse poser une question intelligente. Il fronça les sourcils et chercha quoi répondre. Cependant, il ne trouva rien. "Soit, les créateurs du portail ont prévu un autre piège, soit ils étaient profondément débiles, peut-être même plus que Grim ... non, ça, c'est impossible", pensa-t-il.

- Je ... euh ... c'est une longue histoire s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Mais nous avons assez perdu de temps Grim, en route.

_____________

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Prochainement :_

« Sauf votre respect Mon Seigneur, vous puez »


	4. T'as vu la vierge ?

_De retour pour un troisième chapitre, que j'espère vous aimerez.  
L'histoire va changer dans les chapitres à venir, avec la rencontre de nos trois protagonistes. Que décidera Hinata ? Grim deviendra-t-il un démon de haut rang ? Qui est donc ce bel inconnu aux cheveux de jais ?_

**MERCI à tous pour vos commentaires ^^**

**Chapitre 3 : T'as vu la Vierge ?**

**Ouest de Konoha; Demeure Hyûga : Dimanche – 13 heure **

- Ano Baka ! Hurla un adolescent aux longs cheveux bruns, attachés en une queue de cheval basse.

Ses yeux nacrés, emplit de colère étaient fixés sur sa cousine, Hinata.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton, en passant ses nerfs sur les malheureux boutons de sa chemise blanche.

- Je .. suis désolé Neji nii-san, s'excusa platement la jeune fille en massant ses poignets, bandés par les soins de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu es DESOLE ?! Répéta, excédé celui-ci. Et c'est TOUT ?

Hinata baissa les yeux, ne supportant plus de croiser le regard accusateur de son cousin et essaya de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son lit, pour disparaître de la surface de la planète.

- Hinata, soupira l'adolescent, quand tu es au bout du rouleau comme aujourd'hui, viens me voir, on en discutera. N'as-tu donc pas confiance en moi ?

- Si ... bien sûr que si ... mais je ... tu étais parti et ... je.

La brunette ne termina pas sa phrase, sentant des bras musclés l'enlacer tendrement.

**Est des égouts de Konoha : même heure**

- C'est ..., murmura, émerveillé, Grim, en parcourant avidement des yeux les lieux.

- La Terre, compléta son supérieur en se bouchant le mieux possible le nez.

- Charmant, termina dans un souffle le sous-fifre.

Son vis-à-vis le dévisagea, choqué par un tel manque de goût. Il balada son regard sur les parois pourries, le liquide verdâtre non identifié dans lequel baignait joyeusement le bas de son pantalon en cuir, sur les objets en tout genre qui y nageaient tranquillement, pour enfin retourner se poser sur le petit être noir, semblant au paradis.  
Celui-ci plongea d'une manière puérile (c'est-à-dire en éclaboussant inconsciemment tout ce qui l'entourait) l'une de ses mains joufflues dans « l'eau » et en ressortis, victorieux, un ... objet à l'allure plus que douteuse. Il l'inspecta minutieusement, comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors.

- Grim ! Lâche cela immédiatement ! Ordonna en grimaçant le bel Apollon.

- Mais pourquoi, messire ? Demanda le diablotin, sans détourner les yeux un seul instant de sa magnifique et précieuse trouvaille.

- Mère Nature a été bien dure avec toi, Grim. Déjà que l'intelligence n'est pas ton point fort, te voilà aussi démuni de bon sens. Quelle pathétique existence, tu mènes-là, mon pauvre.

Bien qu'il n'arrivait que très rarement au Seigneur des Enfers de s'apitoyer sur le sort tragique de ses subordonnés, Grim l'ignora royalement, trop absorbé par sa découverte.

- Grim ... je n'ignore pas que tu as dû avoir une enfance difficile et que tu n'avais, par conséquent pas de jouet abêtissant, de babiole inutile, de vêtement élégant, de repas comestible, de toilette hygiénique et j'en passe, mais là, tu dépasses les bornes des limites! Regarde un peu mieux ce que tu trimballes entre tes mains, abruti! Cette ... euh ... chose devait être un mouchoir en dentelle brodé, dans une vie antérieure. Aujourd'hui, il ressemble plus à du papier toilette usagé ! Pitoyable comme la beauté est éphémère ...

- Mais il est toujours charmant ! Contesta Grim, en agitant le tissu devant les yeux, manquant de sortir de leurs orbites, de son Seigneur.

Ce-dernier soupira bruyamment.

- Ce que tu peux être ... non oublie ... je ne sais même plus comment t'insulter. J'en doutais, mais maintenant, j'en ai la certitude : tu ne crains plus rien, tu es décidément intouchable ...

Le petit Diablotin pencha la tête sur le côté, signe de son incompréhension totale.

- Oui intouchable, c'est cela, poursuivit d'un ton résigné le bel Apollon. Personne ne viendra te disputer ton titre. Tu resteras à jamais le champion incontesté, toutes catégories des abrutis. Et encore le mot est faible. Je commence sincèrement à croire qu'il n'existe aucun mot, aucune expression pour traduire ta profonde et tenace débilité.  
C'est quand même incroyable, s'extasia le brun en lorgnant sur son serviteur. Te rends tu compte de ton talent caché ?

Grim regardait, incrédule son supérieur, hésitant entre être profondément vexé ou interroger son maître sur ce qu'il avait mangé ce matin, voire s'il s'était cogné au niveau du crâne.  
Une lutte sans merci se disputait dans sa petite tête. Comprenant le conflit intérieur de son subordonné en observant sa mine ahurie, le bel Apollon reprit :

- Ne réfléchis pas trop, petite tête, tu risques de te blesser inutilement.

**Ouest de Konoha; Demeure Hyûga : Dimanche – 13 heure 15**

- Hinata ... s'il te plaît ... promet-moi de ne plus jamais refaire ça, murmura Neji, la voix brisée, en se détachant doucement de sa cousine, sans toutefois s'en éloigner.

Celle-ci plongea ses prunelles dans celles peinées de son vis-à-vis et culpabilisa, comprenant qu'elle avait blessé la seule personne qui se préoccupait d'elle, de sa santé, de son bonheur. Cependant, bien qu'elle en avait envie, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Une promesse intenable, pensa-t-elle.

- J'ai salopé la moquette, ricana-t-elle pour changer de sujet.  
Neji, releva intérieurement la fuite désespérée de sa cousine, déglutit, mais comprit qu'il était encore trop tôt pour elle.

- Y a plus qu'à aller chercher le must des détachants, pouffa-t-il.

**Est des sublimes égouts de Konoha : 13 heure 35**

Cela faisait bien 30 minutes que nos deux compères erraient dans les tunnels, malheureusement très ressemblant les uns les autres, à la recherche d'une issue.  
- Mon Seigneur, appela timidement le Diablotin. Ne serait-on pas déjà passé par ici ?  
Vu le sombre rictus qu'arbora son Maître, Grim préféra se taire et oublier sa stupide question.

Stupide question qu'il reposa tout de même 20 minutes après. Mais voyant une fois de plus, son supérieur indisposé à répondre gentiment, il se renfrogna et continua de marcher silencieusement.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula ainsi, dans un silence religieux.  
- Messire, j'ai comme l'impression que ...  
La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge : son maître venait de lui adresser un regard « tu l'ouvres encore une fois, misérable insecte et je te promets que même les meilleurs légistes ne pourront pas t'identifier » En bref, rien de très rassurant.

5 minutes plus tard :   
- Sauf votre respect mon Seigneur, vous puez, déclara solennellement Grim.  
- Alléluia, soupira exaspéré le beau Brun.

12 heure 45  
- Mon-mon-mon-mon Sei-seignegnegneuuur ? Demanda inquiet Grim.

Son supérieur soupira.

- QUOI ?!

Le serviteur sursauta devant tant d'agressivité, venant pourtant d'un être plus que calme habituellement.

- Euh ... je ... je ... enfin ...

- QUOI ? Le coupa, furieux le Brun. Tu veux QUOI ?! Que je te dise qu'on s'est lamentablement paumé ?! Et bien OUI !!! OUI !!! On est égaré, paumé, perdu, échoué profondément dans le trou du c*** du monde !! Hurla-t-il, les yeux injectés de sang.

Il constata en reprenant péniblement son souffle et son visage impassible :

- C'est fou le bien que cela peut faire !

Grim le dévisageait, le visage figé dans une posture de parfait crétin : la bouche entrouverte, les yeux on ne peux plus ouverts et les sourcils remontés au maximum.

- Et bien quoi, abruti ? Le rappela fermement à l'ordre le beau Brun. T'as vu la vierge ?

_**Alors : déçu ? Heureux ?**_


	5. Drôle de Couple

_Ohayo mina !  
Pour me faire pardonner mon long retard, voici un chapitre plus long que les précédents ^^  
_

**Chapitre 4: Drôle de couple**

- Bien ! Je crains fort qu'il n'y ait plus qu'une seule et unique solution à notre fâcheux problème. Malédiction. Constata sombrement le bel Apollon.

Grim, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées jusque là, releva instantanément la tête :

- Il en reste une ? C'est vrai ? Messire vous êtes un génie, que Dieu vous garde ! S'écria le Diablotin, une lueur d'espoir naissant dans ses yeux charbons.

- Il faut bien avouer que la Nature peut s'avérer utile dans certains cas, soupira le beau brun.

- Mon seigneur, au risque de me répéter ... êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vous être cogné ? Un petit choc de rien du tout ? Un bobo quelconque ? Une éraflure ? Un ...

- Tsss, Grim, par pitié tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler ! A ton avis, qu'elle entité pourrait nous mener à la sortie de ce diabolique labyrinthe ?

- Le hasard ? Proposa innocemment le démon.

- Kami-sama, souffla le beau brun en se frappant le front. A l'eau crétin ! L'eau connaît toujours le chemin. Par Satan, elle doit bien se déverser quelque part ! Il nous suffit donc logiquement de suivre ... par exemple ... tiens ce ruisseau ou bien ... celui-là, ou encore ... celui-là et ... enfin bref, ils nous mèneront au dehors.

Grim arbora un sourire resplendissant mais emprunt d'une certaine peur. Grâce à ses nombreux siècles d'expériences, le diablotin avait appris à connaître chaque parcelle de son supérieur, à décrypter ses expressions faciales, à comprendre son langage souvent monosyllabique et enfin, à repérer ses tics. Dans le cas présent, malheureusement le « logiquement » signifiait que son maître n'était pas sûr de lui.

- Co-comme vous voudrez, acquiesça-t-il, peu convaincu.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent comme de sombres crétins, au bord d'un gouffre arpenté par une cascade d'une couleur peu envieuse.

- Erm ... mon-monseigneur, appela timidement l'être ailé, je ne peux pas m'envoler dans un endroit aussi étroit, expliqua-t-il en souriant niaisement.

- Par tous les Saints (infernaux), Grim ! L'interrompit sèchement le bel Apollon, la prochaine fois que je flatte Mère Nature, que j'émets ne serait-ce que l'hypothèse que cette stupide entité pourrait être utile, je te donne l'autorisation ... non ! Je t'ordonne de me frapper, de me cogner, de me tabasser, de me torturer, de m'occire, de me ... Ai-je bien été clair ? Net ? Précis ?

- Euh ... oui oui ! Approuva en hochant frénétiquement de la tête son subordonné.

- Parfait !

- ...

Le Brun se pencha précautionneusement davantage pour jauger la taille de la cascade, ce qui eu pour conséquence de le démotiver complètement. Voyant l'expression faciale de son seigneur se changer en une mine déconfite, Grim tenta de le rassurer.

- Messire, imaginez-vous à la piscine !

Son interlocuteur releva lentement, très lentement son visage dont l'expression ferait fuir le plus courageux, le plus robuste et le plus insouciant de tous les ours peuplant la galaxie. Hannibal Lecter n'a plus qu'à aller se cacher sous les jupons roses de sa maman. La démence se peignait clairement sur son doux visage.

- Enfin, moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien, se défendit, inquiet le Diablotin.

__________________

Hinata errait tranquillement dans les rues bondées de Konoha, mirant avec un certain émerveillement les hauts immeubles et les magasins en tout genre qui constituaient le centre de la ville. Cependant, incommodée par les fumées désagréables que dégageaient les pots d'échappement des voitures et le bruit assourdissant omniprésent, la jeune fille décida de se rendre dans un endroit, certes moins esthétique mais plus reposant.  
C'est ainsi qu'elle traversa au pas de course une bonne partie de la ville, pour arriver sur un sentier désert, longeant une rivière à l'aspect suspect, où se déversait les égouts. Bien que l'odeur et le cadre ne soient pas exactement ceux rêvés, la Hyuga aimait beaucoup s'y promener, seule.

Toutefois, à sa plus grande surprise, à peine quelques minutes après, elle remarqua un jeune homme brun s'extirper non sans mal de la masse liquide verdâtre. Il semblait furieux et proférait tout haut des menaces peu catholiques. Elle constata ensuite l'apparition de « l'abrutis congénitale » (selon le Brun). Son sang se glaça alors que le petit être noir ailé s'accrochait désespérément au rebord, s'excusant platement auprès de son acolyte. « Drôle de couple » pensa dans un rire forcé, l'adolescente. Elle se frotta violemment les yeux, espérant ainsi faire disparaître cette illusion des plus inconcevables. Mais rien ne changea.

- Une piscine, hein ? Espèce d'abrutis congénitale, imbécile heureux, idiot sans cervelle, crétin fini, subordonné incapable, diablotin attardé ! Vociféra l'homme en mimant la pendaison du démon.

- Mais-mais Monseigneur, bégaya piteusement le petit être ailé, mis à par l'odeur et .. et la couleur … et les quelques objets … et le goût … et

- Et ça n'avait rien d'une piscine, par Satan !

Hinata fixait toujours l'étrange duo, s'attardant sur la bouille assez adorable, il fallait l'avouer, du petit Diablotin, elle le trouvait tout bonnement craquant avec son petit bide, ses minuscules cornes ébènes et ses ailes miniatures. Puis son regard se posa sur la silhouette avantageuse et appétissante du jeune homme, de dos à elle.

-Bref, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de nous situer, mon très cher Grim.

- Je dirais … à vue d'oeil … sur la Terre …

- Hn, approuva l'Adonis.

- Aux abords de la ville de Konoha …

- Hn.

- Près d'une rivière, continua-t-il en jetant un coups d'oeil derrière lui.

- Hn.

- Et puis …

- En résumé, tu n'en sais pas plus que moi, déduisit excédé le bel inconnu.

Hinata nota intérieurement que le jeune homme avait une voix très agréable : suave et grave, preuve de virilité mais douce et posée, signe d'un caractère calme et sûr de lui.

- Mais Messire ...

- Suffit Grim !

- Bien. Ronchonna ledit Grim en entortillant ses doigts joufflus.

- Très bien.

- …

- ...

- …

- …

- Et maintenant ? Osa demander le Serviteur.

Le beau Brun frotta lentement son front, plissé par un énervement sans nom. Il contempla d'un oeil aiguisé ce qui l'entourait, recherchant une quelconque bouée de secours jusqu'à ce que son regard rencontre celui apeuré d'une frêle jeune fille.  
Il la mira un moment puis détourna la tête en direction de l'asticot à sa droite. « et merde ».

- Bien puisqu'il le faut : Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Déclara-t-il solennellement après un moment de réflexion intense.

Il se dirigea vers la gamine, un sourire commerciale collé sur la face.

- Et Dieu vit que c'était bon, compléta sur un ton amusé le petit Diablotin.

- Milady ? Appela le beau brun en arrivant à une distance convenable de la brunette. Veuillez excuser mon impertinence, mais comment diantre peut-il exister si belle créature ?

Hinata rougit instantanément, peu habituée aux compliments, puis baissa les yeux, trouvant soudainement ses sandalettes fortes intéressantes. Elle avait beau avoir des sentiments pour un certain blond, il n'en restait pas moins que son vis-à-vis était beau comme un Dieu, certainement le plus bel homme qui lui été permis de voir dans sa misérable existence. Et ce, malgré l'odeur qu'il dégageait et l'état pitoyable de ses vêtements.

- Charmante, sourit le bel Apollon. Le rouge vous va à ravir, comme votre beauté ravit mon coeur à cet instant même.

« Quel beau parleur » ricana doucement le Diablotin en prenant, toutefois note des paroles irrésistibles de son maître. Celui-ci, ayant l'oreille fine envoya un regard « si-tu-ne-veux-pas-passer-de-mon très chère Grim-à- Mon très regretté Grim-t'as-plutôt-intérêt-à-ne-plus-te-faire-remarquer » à son subordonné.

- Y a-t-il d'autres sirènes de votre gabarit à Konoha ? Poursuivit-il, sur un ton mielleux. Quoi que, je doute fort qu'une seulement arrive à votre cheville. N'importe qu'elles divines créatures, sorcières aux sortilèges sans limite, elfes et princesses paraîtrait bien pâle et insignifiante à vos côtés, vous êtes l'incarnation d'Aphrodite, termina-t-il en baisant la main fragile de l'adolescente.

Celle-ci voulut répliquer mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, désormais sèche.

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'aider un simple serviteur de votre beauté ? Reprit le bel inconnu.

- O-oui, bafouilla rougissante la Hyuga.

- Il se trouve que moi et mon sombre abru ... mmh … mon compagnon travesti (soupire de soulagement d'Hinata) sommes quelque peu … perdus dans cet immensité.

- Oh …. euh … et bien … nous … sommes .. nous sommes au-au nord de Ko-konoha. Répondit, Hinata, la voix tremblante. Si vous prenez ce-ce sentier en-en sens inverse, vous vous arriverez au à la ville.

- Impeccable, susurra le Seigneur en baisant une nouvelle fois la main pâle.  
_« très douce, la peau »_ nota-t-il au passage. Je ne vais pas plus vous accaparer, ce serait plus que malpoli. J'espère toutefois, pouvoir vous admirer de nouveau dans un futur, oh combien je souhaiterais, proche.

Sur ce, il s'inclina respectueusement et tourna les talons, non sans photographier une dernière fois le corps de la jeune fille dans son esprit. Il laissa derrière lui, une tomate bien mûre au cerveau en mode off.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, le Brun constata :

- Tu es bien silencieux, Grim. Y a-t-il un soucis ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelques chose, marmonna l'interrogé.

- Quelque chose ? Répéta d'une voix menaçante son supérieur.

- Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus …

- C'est que ce n'était pas important, en déduisit le brun.

Quelques minutes après, ce fut l'illumination :

- Mon-monseigneur, c'est _elle_! S'écria Grim en écarquillant les yeux.

- Hein ? Répondit très intelligemment le Brun en constatant qu'ils étaient seuls.

- Monseigneur ! Hurla le Diablotin en prenant conscience de la tournure des évènements.

- Mais bon dieu! Arrête de beugler, tas de neurones grillés !

Le Serviteur se tut immédiatement pour réfléchir puis reprit d'une voix basse.

- Messire, je crois que nous avons un léger problème.

**Prochainement :**  
« Je me nomme Sir Annibal Sozen Uchiwa de Kawil Eternal , commandant en second des armées du nord de notre beau pays : l'Enfer.

- Hein ?

- Deux, et c'est Sasuke, pour les intimes. »

_____________________________________________

_Alors ? Déçu ? Heureux ? Vos impressions ?_


	6. ça se complique

_Désolé pour mon énorme retard mais je manquais cruellement d'inspiration.  
Merci encore pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 5 : ça se complique**

- Messire, je crois que nous avons un léger problème, signala Grim.

- Léger ? Répéta d'un ton las son supérieur.

- Nan … en fait … je crois bien qu'il est gros .. énorme … ogretissime.

Le bel Apollon, intrigué fit halte et déposa un regard lourd de sous-entendu sur le Diablotin. Sa curiosité attisée, il en oublia son exaspération vis-à-vis du langage inventé de son subordonné. _« Ogretissime ? Nan mais trollissime, pendant qu'on y est ! »_

- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais … il se pourrait qu'il soit possible que … enfin c'est probable … mais ..., reprit embarrassé le petit être ailé.

- Pas sûr, oui je sais ! Maintenant viens-en au fait ! Et arrête, par pitié de tourner autour du pot. N'as-tu donc pas comprit, après tant d'années, que me faire languir ne me calmerais pas, bien au contraire, grogna le brun d'une voix sombre, teintée de promesses de milles et une souffrances toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

- Ha-Haï Monseigneur. Voilà, je pense … mais, il est tout à fait possible que je me trompe … complètement !

Son interlocuteur soupira bruyamment, lui faisant implicitement comprendre qu'il ferait bien d'« accoucher » s'il ne voulait pas subir ses foudres.

- Messire, je crois que vous venez de jouer les Don Juan devant notre cible. Voilà c'est dit ! S'exclama le petit démon en arborant un sourire banane.

Son supérieur, lui ne semblait pas mais alors PAS du tout heureux de la tournure des évènements _« Et en plus il m'apprend cela en souriant niaisement, cet idiot ! »_

- Dis-moi Grim, demanda-t-il, tu n'aurais, au grand Dieu, pas pu me prévenir avant ? S'énerva-t-il.

- Mais-mais, le dossier stipulait un être incroyablement puissant. A-alors j'imaginais un colosse de 50 mètre de haut et de largeur, avec des dents acérées et une massue plus grande que moi et …

- Grim, le coupa sèchement le beau brun, ai-je l'air d'un colosse de 50 mètres de haut et de largeur avec des dents acérées et une massue de 27 fois ta taille ?

- Euh … , réfléchit le petit être ailé, se demandant s'il s'agissait là d'une question piège.

- Grim ! S'impatienta son interlocuteur en tapant vigoureusement du pied sur le sol.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, n-non …

- Tu ne m'offenses pas, imbécile ! Qui voudrais d'une apparence aussi grotesque ?

Grim baissa les yeux, rougissant et entremêlant nerveusement ses doigts.

_« Oh non » _soupira intérieurement le Brun en remarquant le comportement embarrassé de son crétin de diablotin.

- Bref, suis-je faible ? S'enquit-il.

- Non ! Répondit instantanément Grim, ce qui fit arracha un début de sourire à son supérieur.

- Alors ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tss, je ne corresponds pas au physique que tu as énoncé et pourtant, sans vouloir me vanter, je suis l'un des démons les plus puissants de l'Enfer.

- Haï, approuva le démon de bas étage, les yeux criblés de petites étoiles scintillantes.

_« Il n'as pas comprit où je voulais en venir »_ pensa le pauvre Brun en se frappant le front.

- Oublie. Et contente-toi de marcher droit puisqu'il semble que ce soit l'une des rares aptitudes que tu ais réellement … Quelle pathétique existence tu mènes-là, mon pauvre. Je ne le dirais jamais suffisamment.

Hinata se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers la ville, perdu dans ses pensées, toutes en étroite liaison avec un certain brun des plus charmeurs. Elle ne pouvait en effet nier son attirance pour lui, elle était une fille après tout. Et Naruto, son amour caché depuis quelques années déjà, qui lui aussi l'aimait … oui qui lui aussi l'aimait … mais comme on aime une amie. A cette pensée, le coeur de l'adolescente se serra douloureusement. Naruto ne tomberait sans doute jamais amoureux d'elle … jamais … après tout qui voudrais d'une faible comme elle ?

Absorbée par ses pensées des plus déprimantes, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas les 5 jeunes hommes qui la suivaient depuis un moment déjà et pénétra sans crainte dans une allée étroite et sombre, loin des rues bondées du centre-ville.

- Et bien ma jolie, ce n'est pas très sûr de se promener seule dans une ruelle déserte le soir, déclara l'un des hommes, semblant être le chef du groupe.

Hinata sursauta et fit volte face. Elle dévisagea ses assaillants et comprit facilement son infériorité.

- J'ai j-ai l'habitude de passer par-par ici, bafouilla-t-elle reculant de quelques pas.

- Serait-ce une invitation ? Sourit l'homme en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

- Co-comment ?

- Tu m'attendais ma jolie ? Ne t'inquiète plus, je suis là maintenant. Alors tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment, d'accord ? Susurra le leader en arborant un sourire carnassier.

- Je-je … non !

- Mauvaise réponse, indiqua le plus trapus de ses agresseurs, resté à l'arrière, en hochant de droite à gauche son doigt boudiné. Il pressa le pas pour attraper la jeune fille.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Hurla la Hyuga en le repoussant.

En conséquence, l'un des hommes attrapa fermement ses poignets et la plaqua violemment sur un mur. La gamine eut beau se débattre sauvagement, il ne lâchait pas prise. Sentant des mains chaudes caresser son corps par dessus ses vêtements, elle ferma les yeux, serra du mieux qu'elle pu ses poings et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer ses sanglots. _« Non pas ça … tout mais pas ça ! Ils ne peuvent pas … non … non … non … NON » _

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOON !

- Messire ?

- Oui … je l'ai sentis. Dépêchons !

_« j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment »_ pensa le Seigneur des Enfers en pressant le pas, suivit d'un diablotin, essoufflé et au bord de l'évanouissement.

_« Les Diablotins sont des champions à la course, mais seulement sur des courtes distances et quand il s'agit de fuir pour sauver sa peau » _Pensa dans un moment d'égarement Grim.  
  
- Ici ! S'écria le bel Apollon en tournant au coin d'une ruelle, pénétrant ainsi dans une étroite allée.

_« Et merde »_

Malgré l'obscurité, il put constater la présence de 5 cadavres, couchés sur le sol, baignant dans leur propre sang.

- J'aurais pas aimé être à leur place, confia Grim.

Trop occupé à contempler l'étendue des dégâts, son supérieur ne releva pas une nouvelle fois la profonde débilité de son subordonné. Il s'approcha des corps inertes et s'accroupit en prenant soin de ne pas tâcher plus qu'il ne l'étaient déjà ses habits en lambeaux.

- Personne n'aurait aimé être à leur place, Grim, pas même un mazochiste, murmura le brun en examinant l'un des cadavres.

_« ça se complique »._

**Prochainement :**  
- Je me nomme Sir Annibal Sozen Uchiwa de Kawil Eternal , commandant en second des armées du nord de notre beau pays : l'Enfer.

- Hein ?

- Deux, et c'est Sasuke, pour les intimes. »

_Alors ? Heureux ? Déçu ? Que cache Hinata ? Qui est Naruto ? Que convoite les Enfers ? D'où vient Grim ?_

_Un petit com ? _


	7. ça se complique encore plus !

_Un sixième chapitre pour cette fanfiction. Vous y découvrirez la rencontre de Grim et de son Seigneur. Qui peut bien être Naruto ?_

_**Chapitre 6 : ça se complique encore plus.**_

Hinata revêtit rapidement son uniforme de serveuse, prenant soin de ne pas froisser sa robe ébène. Elle attacha ensuite son tablier blanc et posa sur sa tête une paire d'oreilles de chat blanc.

- Hinata, le boss veut qu'on ouvre maintenant ! Résonna une voix grave.

- J'arrive ! Répondit la jeune fille en enfilant une paire de sandales noires.

Elle se mira un instant dans la glace de son casier, sourit puis se hâta de rejoindre la salle principale. En arrivant dans celle-ci, elle ne pu s'empêcher une fois encore de dévisager son magnifique collègue masculin qui s'affairait à préparer différents cocktails derrière le bar. Ses yeux dévorèrent son corps d'athlète, ses muscles saillants cachés sous un t-shit et un pantalon noir moulant. Ses courts cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en bataille sur son crâne, lui donnant un air de "bad boy" qui faisait fondre la gente féminine.

- Hina ! S'exclama le jeune homme en apercevant la jeune fille.

Il tourna le visage dans sa direction, lui laissant le loisir de contempler les traits fins de son visage, ses lèvres tendres, les cicatrices qui marquaient ses joues et surtout, ses deux lagons bleus pétillants de vie.

- Les premiers clients ne vont pas tarder.

- O-oui ! S'exclama-t-elle en rougissant.

* * *

Mon-Mon Seigneur ?

Ledit « Seigneur » soupira bruyamment, montrant nettement son degré élevé d'agacement.

- Je ne suis pas très friand de ce genre d'activité. rougit le Diablotin.

_« Parce que tu crois peut-être que je le suis ? »_ S'écria mentalement le bel Apollon en jetant un regard dégoûté vers le bâtiment horriblement coloré qui se dressait devant eux. Mais bon, avait-il seulement le choix ? Non, décidément les dieux ne semblaient pas se lasser de faire de sa vie un véritable Enfer. Il renifla dédaigneusement, hésitant pour la seconde fois de sa vie à avancer.

- Grim, si tu savais seulement à quel point mon désespoir pouvait être grand.

- ...

- Ah ce bon Seigneur Kratos … qu'ai-je bien pu lui octroyer pour mériter tant de haine ?

- Le Sieur Kratos vous porte en grande estime, affirma le petit être ailé.

- Lui ai-je porté préjudice ? Quel offense ? Continua le beau brun en ignorant royalement son serviteur.

- Mon Seigneur …

- Un sarcasme de mauvais goût ? Une mission volée ? Est-ce parce qu'il ne m'a jamais battu aux échecs ? Lui ai-je écrasé le pied par inadvertance ? Sa haine devait être immense le jour où il t'a confié à moi … ce jour faste où nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois …

- Est-ce que vous allez bien Messire ?

- Oh Bon dieu, pour une fois que tu avais fais correctement ton travail … il a fallu que tu lâches ce satané sac quelque part dans les égouts. Ce satané sac qui contenait nos habits de rechange ! Bon dieu, pour une fois que tu avais fais correctement ce que je t'avais demandé !

- Je suis désolé, murmura piteusement le Diablotin, tête baissée.

Le bel Apollon brun soupira une fois encore puis reporta son regard sur le bâtiment. Pas qu'il soit peureux, non bien au contraire, mais rien qu'à voir les torrents de bave qui s'écoulaient des bouches des employées du magasin, l'envie de faire les courses se retrouvait proche de l'inexistence. Il inspira calmement, poussa la lourde porte de la boutique puis y entra, suivit de près par son serviteur. Instantanément une nuée de femmes se précipita vers eux, plus précisément vers lui, lui proposant différents services, de conseils vestimentaires à sport de chambre.  
Il les renvoya poliment, prétextant qu'il préférait choisir ses vêtements seul. En à peine quelques minutes il avait déjà fait son choix : un blue jean moulant et un t-shirt blanc recouvert d'une veste en cuir noir. Malheureusement le choix ne fut pas si aisé pour son diablotin, petit et enrobé.  
Les nerfs à vifs et la patience hors course, le Seigneur des Enfers s'abaissa à quémander l'aide des employées du commerce. Après quelques minutes de recherches intensives, le duo de démons se dirigea vers les cabines. Le brun s'installa confortablement et avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait sur le fauteuil, c'est-à-dire affalé comme un fat. Il indiqua ensuite d'un vague geste de la main à son Diablotin une cabine. Ce-dernier s'exécuta en trainant les pieds.

**Flash Back**  
- Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'étaient pas vu mon p'tit Sasuke, constata sur un ton joyeux un homme d'âge mûr.

Son abondante chevelure rouge descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos, attachée en une queue de cheval basse par un élastique orangé. Quelques mèches ruisselaient sur son visage fin, voilant par moment son oeil valide, l'autre étant caché sous un épais bandeau de pirate ébène.

- Combien de fois devrais-je encore vous répéter de ne plus m'appeler ainsi, général Kratos ? S'exaspéra ledit « p'tit Sasuke » en massant ses tempes.

- Au moins une fois de plus comme toujours, sourit son vis-vis en époussetant son kimono encre.

- Concentrez-vous donc sur votre jeu ! S'énerva faussement le plus jeune en éjectant un pion ennemi.

Le roux souris, amusé puis se concentra plus sérieusement sur la parti d'échec. Une fois de plus, l'avantage n'était pas de son côté. Ses pièces survivantes étaient dispersées un peu partout sur le plateau. _« Kuso, ma Reine va y passer »_ Désespéra-t-il mentalement. Agacé par l'attitude trop calme de son adversaire, il déplaça d'un geste brusque son cavalier blanc pour détruire un simple pion noir. Sasuke arbora un rictus satisfait en prenant outrageusement le pauvre cavalier ennemi. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, attendant patiemment la riposte. Celle-ci ne tarda pas mais se solda par un échec cuisant. La Reine blanche fut expulsée de la partie.

- Au fait, j'ai un présent pour toi, Sasuke-chan, reprit Kratos en dévisageant son interlocuteur.

- Un présent ? Répéta prudemment le brun.

- Hn.

- S'il s'agit encore de l'une de vos inventions farfelues, vous pouvez vous la garder.

- Ce que tu peux être dur avec moi. Mais non, je suis désolé de te décevoir : ce n'est pas l'un de mes sublimes prototypes.

- Sublimes ? Un aspirateur en forme d'éléphant rose ?

- Un aspirateur ? C'était un appareil hautement design servant à nettoyer ce monde des détritus mal odorants et esthétiquement immondes qui le peuplent ! S'écria outré le vieux démon.

- Un aspirateur d'apparence grotesque, soupira le bel apollon. Mais bref, quel est donc ce présent ?

- Je ne te connaissais pas si impatient, Sasuke-chan, susurra d'une voix moqueuse le futur perdant.

- Oubliez ma question, soupira le tout nouveau Seigneur des Enfers en déplaçant nonchalement une pièce sur l'échiquier.

- C'est un Diablotin, révéla Kratos.

- Hein ? Répondit très intelligemment le Brun.

- Deux. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « C'est un Diablotin » ?

- J'ai déjà des serviteurs, répliqua le démon.

- Mais aucun dévoué corps et âme.

- Certes, cependant je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

- Parce que tu n'en as pas.

- Tsss.

- Ecoute, il faut que je lui trouve un maître dans les plus brefs délais sinon il risque d'être envoyé aux Fournaux.

- Et ? C'est plus que normal pour un Diablotin de travailler dans les mines.

- Si tu le connaissais, tu comprendrais vite le problème. Répondit las le roux.

- Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne pas le garder vous-même ?

- Cela fait bientôt 4 ans qu'il est sous ma responsabilité et je … suis un peu fatigué vois-tu.

- Fatigué physiquement ou psychologiquement ?

- Les deux, Sasuke-chan, les deux, sanglota théâtralement Kratos.

- Serait-il rebelle ?

- Non non, bien sûr que non … seulement il est un peu … naïf, l'innocence de la jeunesse sans doute.

- A 4 ans ?

- Il est en retard par rapport à la moyenne.

- Ah, tu dévoiles enfin l'entourloupe !

- Il a eu une naissance difficile.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Son oeuf s'est brisé prématurément alors qu'il pendait toujours à l'arbre Sacré.

- Prématurément, cela est plutôt rare.

- Un coups de vent l'a fait entrer en contact avec un caillou.

- Un caillou ?

- Pathétique, hein ? Le pauvre … son premier contact avec la réalité fut celui d'une roche solide contre son crâne fragile.

- Ça laisse des séquelles.

- Oui … c'est pourquoi je refuse qu'il finisse dans les mines ! Les autres vont se moquer de lui, l'humilier, le rabaisser plus bas que terre ...

- Ce ne sont que des Diablotins, Kratos-sempai, il ne faut pas trop leur en demander.

- Certes mais tu sais … il est vraiment adorable et attachant.

- C'est pourquoi vous l'abandonnez.

- Je suis vieux, Sasuke …

- N'en faite pas trop quand même, 900 ans ce n'est pas si terrible.

- Si seulement …

- Je veux bien le rencontrer, cet .. euh … Diablotin retardé.

- SASUKE-CHAN ! Le réprimanda sèchement le Général.

- Hn.  
**Fin du Flash Back**

- Mon-monseigneur ? Appela Grim d'une voix timide.

L'interpellé secoua la tête, chassant ainsi les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient puis constata que son serviteur restait cloitré dans sa cabine.

- Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour défiler ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Je … je … les habits ici sont … hum … bien différents de nos uniformes.

- Grim, les Diablotins sont vêtus uniquement d'un pagne et non d'un « uniforme ».

- Oui mais c'est différent quand même, assura le Diablotin en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

- Montre-moi.

Le petit démon tira le rideau et avança vers son supérieur en rougissant.

- Non …, il est clair que tu ne peux décemment par porter cela. Essaye en d'autres.

- A vos ordres, répondit respectueusement le petit être ailé en retournant rapidement se cacher.

Il enleva d'un geste brusque le pull orange, le pantalon en velours noir et le béret qu'il portait, soupirant en sentant ses cornes recouvrirent leur liberté. Il enfila une nouvelle tenue et se présenta devant son maître. Celui-ci massa ses tempes en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Grim, tu n'as pas de poitrine féminine alors bon dieu, pourquoi portes-tu un soutiens gorge ?

Le mannequin d'un jour rougit et se précipita pour changer de vêtements. Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement pour le Seigneur des Enfers, spectateur de ce show improvisé. Devant lui défilait son Diablotin dans diverses tenues : marin, rapeur, aventurier, frimeur, gothique, prostitué et bien d'autres. Sans oublier bien sûr leur longues discussions sur l'utilité de porter un caleçon. Enfin, trois heures environ après leur arrivé, il balança son visage de bas en haut.

- Arigato, Kami-sama, souffla-t-il exténué. Adjugé vendu.

Le Diablotin sourit en s'admirant dans la glace de la cabine. Son accoutrement se résumait à un blue jean troué au niveau des genoux, un pull noir bouffant, des baskets rayurées noir et blanc et un bonnet encre.

Après avoir payé, le duo erra dans les rues de Konoha à la recherche d'un logement. Le brun semblait perdu dans les limbes de ses souvenirs.

**Flash Back**

_« C'est vrai qu'il a une bouille adorable, abrutie mais adorable tout de même »_ Pensa Sasuke en détaillant minutieusement le petit être chétif qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Il s'agissait d'un jeune diablotin d'environ 60 centimètres de hauteur, assez enrobé comme tout bon diablotin digne de ce nom. Ses petites cornes et ailes, en pleine croissance firent sourire le beau brun, attendri par ce bout de chou. Il fut cependant déstabilisé par son regard onyx incertain … craintif … innocent.

- Pas encore sali par la crasse de ce monde, souffla d'une voix quasi inaudible le beau Brun.

- Il est spécial, hein ? Demanda tendrement Kratos en couvant du regard les deux jeunes qui se tenaient devant lui. _« C'est le bon. »_ Pensa-t-il soulagé.

- Bof, mentit le brun en détournant ses yeux de sa charge.

Il ne vit par conséquent pas la mine outrée du petit être dans ses bras.

- Mauvaise langue, pouffa le Général Kratos.

- Absolument pas. Dénit le bel Apollon. Et AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH P*** de m**** ! S'écria-t-il quelques secondes après.

Kratos, qui était retourné à la partie, sursauta en entendant ce cri strident et avouons-le, pas très masculin. Il fit volte face et ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la vision du Grand Sasuke Uchiwa, pur génie, meilleur élément de sa promotion, les yeux exorbités et injectés de sang, le visage et la chemise dégoulinant d'un mélange orangé granuleux et puant.  
L'étrange mixture goutta sur les sublimes chaussures du brun.

- Je vais le TUER! Hurla-t-il fou furieux en secouant sauvagement le pauvre Diablotin impuissant qui, mal mené, sentit une nouvelle salve sortir involontairement de sa bouche. Un cri peu masculin résonna une fois de plus dans la pièce.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Epuisé par les jérémiades de son serviteur et de son fidèle estomac, il décida de faire halte dans un café. Constatant l'agréable atmosphère qui y régnait, il s'installa à une table reculée, faisant signe à son Diablotin de faire de même. Tout en parcourant la carte des yeux, il héla une serveuse pour qu'elle prenne rapidement leurs commandes, arrêtant ainsi les gargouillement incessants de l'estomac sur pattes à ses côtés.

- Mon Sei !

- Pas maintenant Grim, siffla faiblement le beau brun.

- Mais !

- Suffit !

- Je peux prendre votre commande, l'interrompit timidement une voix féminine.

C'est à ce moment précis que le jeune Seigneur imperturbable des Enfers écarquilla les yeux puis les leva en direction de la serveuse, bouche bée.

- Oh ! S'écria celle-ci en rougissant. Nous nous sommes ren-rencontrés ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, approuva le brun en reluquant la jeune fille.

- HINATA ! Appela une voix grave.

- Naru ? Excusez-moi, je reviens. Déclara-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Le bel Apollon la suivit des yeux.

- J'ai ramené les caisses de bières, déclara en souriant un magnifique jeune homme blond vêtu lui aussi d'un uniforme.

Le Brun fronça les sourcils, son regard devint sombre.

- Merci Naru. Tu es un ange. Le remercia la brunette.

Ledit « ange » rigola doucement puis balaya des yeux la pièce. Son regard devint anormalement dur lorsqu'il croisa celui onyx de l'un des clients.

**Prochainement :**

- Un nouveau client, comme ça fait plaisir. Répondit mielleusement le blond en souriant hypocritement.

* * *

_Alors ? Alors ? Déçu ? Heureux ? Pourquoi ?_


	8. Paulysse ?

_Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires sans lesquels ma motivation serait au plus bas. Désolé pour ce retard colossal et Bonne Lecture._

**Chapitre 8 : Paulysse ?**

- Au fait, Hina ? Appela le jeune serveur en jetant une rapide oeillade à la Brunette tout en continuant de vider précautionneusement son carton. Tu ne veux toujours pas m'en parler ?

Hinata qui jusqu'alors dévorait avidement des yeux la silhouette appétissante de son compagnon, soupira imperceptiblement en baissant la tête, se trouvant soudainement un attrait certain pour ses -ô combien magnifiques- sandales. Agacé, son partenaire déposa violemment les dernières bouteilles de bière sur le comptoir et saisit délicatement mais fermement son menton, l'obligeant à relever son visage. Tout cela sous le regard suspicieux d'un certain brun attablé un peu plus loin.

Hinata sombra une fois de plus dans les profonds lagons bleus de son vis-à-vis, ne pouvant s'empêcher de les trouver splendides.

- Il faut me le dire si tu as des problèmes Hina, murmura d'une voix tendre le blond en caressant machinalement sa joue.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Une belle jeune fille traversait à vive allure la place Sandaïme, bondée en cette heure matinale, bousculant de nombreux passants sans même s'arrêter pour s'excuser, dévalant dangereusement vite les escaliers, oubliant momentanément la signification des feux tricolores et autres panneaux de signalisation.  
Elle se stoppa finalement devant la devanture d'un modeste restaurant le "Itadakimasu", fermé selon l'écriteau qui pendait sur le haut de la porte d'entrée. Elle tourna d'une main tremblante la poignée, faisant pivoter la porte. Elle entra silencieusement dans l'enceinte du commerce, slalomant entre les tables et les chaises pour se réfugier dans l'arrière salle.

Cependant, ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était d'y découvrir son collègue et amour secret, Naruto Uzumaki, torse nu et blue jean taille basse en train de farfouiller joyeusement dans le bordel soit disant "organisé" qui encombrait son casier.  
A l'entente des bruits de pas précipités le jeune homme se détourna de son activité et plaqua rageusement le battant de son casier pour éviter que son contenu ne s'écroule lamentablement sur lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de sa partenaire, Hinata Hyûga, la mine on ne peut plus apeurée, ses bras étreignant son corps tremblant, ses vêtements déchirés et maculés de sang, des traces écarlates sillonnant ses joues, faisant ressortir son teint presque cadavérique, ses mains ensanglantées et ses yeux embués de larmes.

- Hinata ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Inquiet, il la serra brusquement contre lui, passant ses bras musclés autour de sa fine taille, une main caressant de bas en haut son dos, l'autre se posant doucement dans sa chevelure brune. Il sentit le corps tremblant de la jeune fille s'affaisser lentement. Au lieu de la retenir, il accompagna son mouvement, se laissant glisser lentement contre elle jusqu'à ce que son fessier ne touche le carrelage immaculé qui tapissait le sol. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, Naruto attendant patiemment que la Hyûga se calme.

**Fin du Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

Toutefois, à son grand désarroi, une fois tranquillisée elle avait refusé de répondre à ses questions, prétextant avoir besoin de temps pour remettre correctement ses idées en place. Gentillesse oblige, il n'avait pas insisté et ce, malgré sa curiosité maladive.

- Pas-pas maintenant, bégaya la demoiselle en reculant de quelques pas. On a du ... du travail.

- Ok, souffla déçu le blond.

Hinata lui sourit sincèrement, le remerciant muettement pour sa compréhension.

- On a des nouveaux clients à ce que je vois, déclara-t-il pour détendre l'ambiance.

- Oui ! S'exclama gaiement la brunette. Ils sont charmants, je les ai rencontrés par hasard en me promenant ce matin même avant ... avant de ...

- Un aimant à femmes on dirait, ricana sarcastiquement le blond en observant amusé les regards appréciateurs de ses clientes sur le bel Apollon.

- Hmm, approuva la Hyûga. Je vais prendre leurs commandes et je reviens.

- Fais attention à toi, chuchota-t-il sérieusement une fois que sa partenaire eut tourné les talons. _"Ils sont déjà là" _songea-t-il en détaillant méticuleusement ses futurs adversaires.

De son côté, le jeune Seigneur des Enfers semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_"Jambes fracturées ... cotes cassées ... omoplates écrabouillés ... Bras tordus ... mâchoires littéralement brisées ... multiples contusions, bleus, hématomes et marques impressionnantes de griffures. Tout bonnement époustouflant, songea Sasuke en fixant __un point invisible sur l'un des cadavres. "_

Qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de ce sanglant massacre ? Seul un démon de haut rang pourrait se vanter d'un tel travail. Un démon plus que puissant mais surtout cruel ... atrocement cruel ...

- Messire, qu'est-ce donc que ce bruit sonore ? Le questionna son très cher Diablotin en s'appliquant à boucher ses oreilles.

- Un bruit est toujours "sonore" Grim, répondit évasivement le beau Brun. En l'occurrence c'est une sirène .. sûrement la police.

- La paulys ?

- La P-O-L-I-C-E Grim !

- Oh ? Et à quoi ça sert la paulysse ? Continua naïvement le petit être ailé.

- La POLICE est une insti .. Hum ... comment t'expliquer pour tu comprennes abruti ... un groupe ... un grand très grand groupe de personnes qui a pour travail de .. faire respecter les lois.

- Les lois ?

- Des sortes de règles ... donc un très grand groupe de personnes qui a pour travail de protéger la population et de faire respecter un certain nombre de règles, conclu intelligemment le démon.

- Oh ...

- " Oh" quoi ? Soupira le brun, perdant patience.

- Oh ... juste "oh" ... donc cette paulysse est censée arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as trouvé cela tout seul, tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus Grim. En effet la police ne devrait plus tarder.

Un étrange silence envahit les lieux jusqu'à ce que ...

" OH MERDE ! " S'écria mentalement le bel Apollon. Grim, cours !

**Fin du Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

- Excusez-moi, puis-je prendre votre commande ?

Le brun secoua doucement sa tête de droite à gauche, chassant ses souvenirs -ô combien humiliants-. Il arbora un sourire ravageur et répondit d'une voix suave.

- Avec plaisir. Je souhaiterais une limonade (jamais d'alcool pendant le travail) et .. , se tournant vers son diablotin en durcissant son regard, et toi ?

- Euh ... cervelle de trolle pressée sans morceaux s'il vous plaît.

* * *

**Prochainement : Premier contact.**

Alors ? Déçu ? Heureux ? Pourquoi ?


	9. Grim, un Diablotin pas comme les autres

_Merci pour les quelques commentaires ^^_

**Chapitre 9 : Grim, un Diablotin pas comme les autres !**

Grim, jeune diablotin au service de Sasuke Uchiwa, était atteint d'un mal incurable et dévastateur : la bêtise. Selon le Seigneur Orochimaru, guérisseur démoniaque réputé, ce locataire indésirable aurait emménagé dans son "cerveau" dès sa naissance qui, soit en passant, s'était déroulée dans des conditions inappropriées. Alliez à ce parasite, le péché de gourmandise et cela vous donne un cocktail des plus déplorables ...

- Euh... Cervelle de troll pressée sans morceaux s'il vous plaît, demanda innocemment le fameux Diablotin, le visage rayonnant.

- Heeein ? Hoqueta intelligemment la jeune serveuse, la mine effarée, un bloc note à la main et un stylo bic noir coincé entre les dents.

- Grim ! Que t'ai-je déjà expliqué d'innombrables fois sur ton humour décalé ? Interrogea d'une voix menaçante le deuxième client en adressant un sourire d'excuse à Hinata. Veuillez pardonnez son ...

- Aïe ! Vous m'avez écrabouillé le pied messire ! Geignit douloureusement le Diablotin, les larmes aux yeux en dévisageant, incompréhensif son Seigneur.

Celui-ci le gratifia d'une oeillade noire qui suffit à lui coudre soigneusement la bouche.

- Tu m'en vois navré, répondit le Démon, peu convainquant dans son rôle. Mademoiselle ?

Hinata, qui jusque là écoutait silencieusement ce drôle d'échange, sursauta vivement.

- Il prendra un jus de tomate, poursuivit-il.

- Mais JE ! AÏEUUUUUUU ! Messire, sanglota le blessé en passant sa main sous la table, votre pied a encore écrabouillé le mien.

- Une limonade et un jus de tomate donc, conclu brièvement le Seigneur démon en dévisageant la serveuse.

Celle-ci acquiesça lentement de la tête, la bouche entrouverte, puis elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le comptoir d'une démarche robotique. Elle passa ainsi sous les yeux étonnés de son collègue blond pour se rendre dans l'arrière salle.

- Une limonade et un jus de tomate pour la table sept, souffla-t-elle d'une voix absente en s'engouffrant dans la pièce.

- O-Ok ... si-si tu as be-besoin de quelque ..., proposa-il décontenancé par l'attitude de son amie, ... chose ...

Seul le claquement -ô combien agréable- d'une porte lui répondit. Il resta un instant bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés et les bras ballants jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur gênante ne vienne lui titiller les narines. Fronçant les sourcils, il se concentra pour en trouver la source. Ses yeux se posèrent inéluctablement sur le drôle de couple, installé à la table sept. Son regard se durcit considérablement alors qu'il détaillait scrupuleusement les deux clients. _"Un diablotin"_ Conclu-t-il aisément _" et ... un trouble fête"_. Les Enfers convoitaient donc elles aussi sa protégée. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Ce satané Michaël ne lui avait quasiment fourni aucune information sur cette maudite mission.

* * *

**Flash Back : Dernière étage de la Tour de Garde Nord du Paradis.**

Naruto grimpa quatre à quatre courageusement les escaliers en marbre blanc interminables (selon lui) de la Tour de garde Nord. Arrivé au bout du supplice, il se pencha dangereusement vers l'avant et appuya ses deux mains sur ses genoux en respirant bruyamment. Pas que les anges étaient tous des fainéants affirmés, loin de là mais ... bon dieu que cette tour était immense ! Une fois calmé, il passa négligemment sa main droite dans ses cheveux en bataille pour les coiffer un minimum, releva déterminé son visage, s'approcha de la porte qui lui faisait face, tourna la poignet argentée puis entra sans même demander l'autorisation. Blanc. Tout était Blanc. Au centre de la pièce trônait une chaise sophistiquée et un élégant bureau en marbre clair où trônaient différents dossiers, des feuilles volantes, un encrier transparent, une plume et une statuette représentant ... quelque chose (sans doute). Plus loin, assis confortablement sur le rebord d'une immense baie vitrée, les genoux rapprochés du torse, une main sur l'un, l'autre tenant fermement un livre, un jeune homme se relaxait. Ses courts cheveux roux retombaient lâchement sur le haut de ses épaules musclées, encadrant son doux visage aux traits pourtant bien masculins et voilant par moment ses petits yeux noisettes. Une fine tunique blanche très ample déboutonnée au niveau du col laissait entrevoir son torse pâle et musclé alors qu'un pantalon bouffant lui recouvrait le bas du corps jusqu'à ses pieds nus.

- Archange Michaël ! L'interpella vivement le nouvel arrivant.

Ledit "archange" soupira bruyamment puis, sans bouger ni même quitter des yeux sa lecture, il demanda :

- Qui le demande ?

- Moi ! Répondit Naruto d'une voix forte, bien conscient qu'il manquait de respect à son interlocuteur.

- Ah ... toi ...

- Oui MOI !

- Et que veux-tu toi ? L'interrogea d'une voix amusée le roux.

- En savoir davantage sur ma mission, expliqua en reprenant son calme l'ange blond.

- Et quelle est-elle ? Le questionna son supérieur en tournant délicatement la page de son ouvrage.

- Hinata Hyûga.

- Oh, s'étonna peu élégamment l'archange en détournant son visage de son livre. Toi dois être Naruto, alors.

- Ben ... oui.

- Mmh ... désolé gamin mais je ne peux rien te dire, s'excusa sincèrement Michaël.

- Pourquoi ? C'est quoi l'arnaque et pis Gabriel-san m'a dit que ...

- Maudit Gabriel ! Maugréa le roux. C'est lui qui t'as dirigé vers moi ! Je lui avais pourtant interdit de se débarrasser de ses responsabilités ainsi !

- Bah ... ouais.

- Pfff ... bon écoutes-moi bien gamin, j'ignore de quoi il en retourne, les visions de Gabriel sont encore trop floues. De toute manière, tu découvriras ce qui se trame par toi même et bien assez tôt.

- Mais-mais ! s'indigna le blond alors que son interlocuteur se relevait paresseusement.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne gamin ! Sur ce, tu m'excuseras une nouvelle fois mais j'ai un ... RENDEZ-VOUS avec ce très cher Gabi.  
**Fin du Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

_" Tu le découvriras par toi même et bien assez tôt : mon cul oui !"_ Fulmina mentalement l'ange._" Et eux, c'est qui ? Des démons en voyage touristique ?"_ Tout en continuant de maugréer, il se mit au travail. Il déversa ainsi précautionneusement de la limonade dans un grand verre transparent puis s'attela au jus de tomate. _"J'croyais pourtant que les démons avaient en horreur les jus de fruits"_ S'étonna-t-il. _"Tant pis"._  
Il déposa les deux boissons sur un plateau en bois et slaloma gracieusement entre les tables pour s'arrêter devant la sept.

- Messieurs, vos commandes, déclara-t-il d'une voix enjouée en souriant d'une manière hypocrite.

Le Seigneur des Enfers plissa le nez en percevant une odeur désagréable lui chatouiller l'intérieur des narines. Il se détourna de son imbécile serviteur pour encrer son regard onyx dans celui azur du serveur. Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi quelques longues secondes, puis, le plus naturellement du monde, Naruto se déchargea des boissons, prenant bien soin d'éclabousser la veste du brun de limonade en déposant un peu trop violemment son verre sur la table.

- Oh NOn ! S'écria-t-il théâtralement en posant sa main gauche sur sa bouche. Veuillez m'excusez.

La lèvre supérieur de l'Adonis se releva légèrement.

- Ce n'est rien, soupira-t-il. On ne peux lutter contre son incompétence.

Outré par cette remarque désobligeante, le blond ramena rageusement une chaise vers lui et s'y assit en mitraillant son adversaire des yeux. Celui-ci ne contesta pas. _"Un ange, manquait plus que ça ... un crétin d'ange et un imbécile de Diablotin ... Satan-sama que vous ai-je donc fait ?"_

- Ce que je peux être maladroit, répliqua l'ange en appuyant son regard sur la veste tâchée. Je comprendrais que vous ne souhaitiez plus remettre les pieds dans cet établissement et ...

- Mais non, rassurez-vous, de plus j'aime beaucoup ce restaurant. J'ai bien l'intention d'y revenir le plus souvent possible, le coupa d'une voix doucereuse le brun.

- Vous êtes de passage ? Demanda faussement intéressé le serveur.

- Oui, en effet. Mon travail m'a mené dans cette magnifique ville et ...

- Slurp slurp.

- ... ?

- ...

- Slurp Slurp.

- ...

- Grim veux-tu bien cesser d'aspirer puérilement avec ta paille, MON verre est vide, soupira le brun.

- Hn, acquiesça le Diablotin, déçu.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit l'ange en dévisageant durement son vis-à-vis, une main cramponnée au dossier de sa chaise, Je ne vous la laisserais pas. J'ignore ce que les Enfers cherchent mais ce qui est sûr ... c'est que je ne vous la laisserais pas, conclu-t-il sombrement.

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Le défia Grim, le menton relevé dans une pause hautaine caricaturale.

- Je vous détruirai, envoyés du Diable. Vous et tous vos acolytes ! S'énerva le blond, effrayant le Diablotin.

- Comme je me ferai un plaisir d'exterminer cette race répugnante qu'est la vôtre ! Cracha le brun.

Le sang de l'ange ne fit qu'un tour, il s'apprêtait à en découdre physiquement avec son adversaire mais il fut stoppé net dans son élan par un bruit assourdissant.

_"Une explosion !"_

_

* * *

_

**Prochainement : Alliance ?**

- Akatsuki, murmura d'une voix rauque l'ange.

* * *

_Alors ? Déçu ? Heureux ? Pourquoi ? Les commentaires se font rares … snif …_


	10. Akatsuki !

_Un chapitre qui s'est fait attendre, j'en suis bien consciente et je m'en excuse. Bon dieu que ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire !_

_Un grand merci à mes fidèles lecteurs et plus particulièrement à : Sam, Kitchen20, Darmoonlady, HazelNutsHead, Caelahnn, Hina-chan970, MiraLief, Oxyge3ne, Sleepwriting et Lilinne. _

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10 : Akatsuki **

Chargé de poussières, l'air devenait irrespirable. Les quelques clients attardés dans le restaurant suffoquaient péniblement, les mains sur leurs bouches en une vaine tentative pour empêcher la poussière de s'y infiltrer. Naruto, couché sur les restes d'une table, souleva difficilement ses paupières, et les cligna à plusieurs reprises, tentant de voir outre l'épais voile de poussière qui planait dans la salle. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes endoloris et se releva doucement en tapotant ses vêtements pour en retirer les saletés, nullement gêné par le manque cruel d'oxygène. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, leur rendant leur couleur originelle, s'étira en faisant craquer ses membres ankylosés puis parcourut rapidement la pièce des yeux. Tout n'était plus que cendres et décombres. Au loin, le comptoir s'était littéralement effondré, brisant en mille morceaux la vaisselle coûteuse qui y était entreposée. Les tables étaient pour la majorité fendues en deux, retournées, quelques unes tenaient encore précairement debout, d'autres étaient méconnaissables. Les vitres avaient éclatées, dispersant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du commerce leurs restes. Triste contemplation pour le jeune employé blond.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta violemment à l'entente d'un gémissement déchirant. Inquiet, Il fit voyager son regard dans l'espoir d'en découvrir la provenance et de venir en aide au potentiel blessé. A son grand étonnement, il tomba sur une scène à la fois comique et, malgré lui, touchante. Grim, tout poussiéreux, la mine apeurée et désespérée tâtonnait méticuleusement les décombres à la recherche de quelque chose ou quelqu'un. _"Son maître"_, pensa ému le blond. Malgré son aversion pour les démons, il ne pouvait nier que le petit diablotin s'avérait plus humain dans ses réactions qu'une bonne partie de l'humanité. Cependant sa compassion disparut bien vite lorsque l'être ailé sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait activement. Le blond haussa bien haut les sourcils en l'observant câliner et embrasser amoureusement un ... morceau de papier toilette usagé ou .. non ... un ancien mouchoir peut-être ... ?

- GRIM !

Le diablotin sursauta, protégea son trésor contre son ventre rebondie puis se retourna, anxieux, vers l'origine de la voix. Son seigneur se tenait devant lui, à quatre pattes, la mine on ne peut plus furieuse.

- Abruti ! Imbécile ! Chien ! Troll ! Mais qu'attends-tu pour me venir en aide, mollusque mononeuronal ? Le houspilla le brun en se relevant peu gracieusement. Et pour l'amour de Dieu, lâche cette chose ! S'exaspéra-t-il en apercevant le mouchoir.

Grim afficha une mine triste qui aurait pu faire craquer n'importe qui. Mais voilà, Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas n'importe qui.

- Jettes-le ou je le désintègre et toi avec par la même occasion, ça me fera des vacances, menaça-t-il d'une voix sombre en s'époussetant sommairement.

Le blondinet, resté en retrait jusque là sentit la rage montée en lui.

- En quoi le fait qu'il garde ce mouchoir changerait-il votre vie, Chien de Satan ? L'interrogea-t-il héroïquement en s'approchant du duo. Vous traitez vos subordonnés comme deesss !

L'ange maladroit venait de buter malencontreusement contre le sadique pied d'une quelconque table et de s'écraser avec la grâce et la légèreté d'un sac à patates sur le sol, soulevant dans le mouvement une couche de poussières qui s'évapora progressivement dans l'air. L'ange, la tête compressée contre un morceau de nappe, le torse collé au sol et le postérieur relevé dans une parfaite imitation de l'autruche se figea, conscient de son humiliation cuisante alors que son adversaire le dévisageait comme s'il s'agissait du dernier des crétins. _" Un Grim bis"_, supposa le brun en sentant un long frisson de frayeur parcourir son échine. Quand à son mollusque mononeuronal, il pouffa violemment en se tenant les côtes.

- Traitre, l'insulta le blond en se relevant, drapé des semblants de dignité qu'il lui restait à présent. J'étais en train de t'aider !

- C'est un Diablotin, lui répondit las son ennemi.

Le blond hocha lentement de la tête, comprenant la réaction du débile sur patte et la grande lassitude du Seigneur des Enfers. Les Diablotins étaient et resteraient à tout jamais stupides, c'était une certitude. Alors qu'il méditait sur cette terrible fatalité qui s'abattait sur ces êtres, un cri strident retentit à nouveau, le faisant sensiblement tressaillir.

_"Merde l'humaine" _Se fustigèrent mentalement les deux envoyés. Avec toute cette agitation, ils en avaient oublié leurs missions respectives.  
Ils se mirèrent un instant en chiens faïence avant que le brun ne s'élance gracieusement vers l'arrière salle pendant que son opposé, lui, courrait comme un dératé en trébuchant ici et là, suivi de près par un Diablotin n'ayant pas totalement saisi l'urgence de la situation.  
L'arrière salle du commerce avait été emporté par le souffle de l'explosion, ne restait debout plus qu'un pan de mur endommagé donnant sur l'extérieur. Le Seigneur des Enfers, premier sur les lieux stoppa net en contemplant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sensiblement. Sa fragile cible se tenait à genoux, tremblotante à quelques mètres à peine de deux étranges hommes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, vêtus de longues capes noires à nuages rouges.

- Deidara, souffla-t-il à l'adresse de l'un d'eux.

L'interpellé sourit largement en replaçant gracieusement l'une de ses longues mèches blondes, dégageant son oeil gauche dont la pupille azurée pétillait d'un désir mal contenu. Il passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres en observant le nouveau venu.

- Oh tient, mais ne serait-ce pas le petit frère d'Itachi-san ? S'étonna-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. Quelle rencontre inattendue, n'est-ce pas Sasori-sempai ?

_" Petit imbécile... Si tu veux être en mesure de me tuer un jour... Remplis ton cœur de ressentiment ! Hais-moi ! Sauve ta vie lâchement... Fuis... Fuis ! Accroche-toi à la vie... Et puis, quand tu posséderas la même pupille que moi... Viens à moi ! "_

- En effet, acquiesça calmement son acolyte.

Le Seigneur des Enfers serra les dents, écorchant involontairement sa lèvre inférieure.

_" Désolé Sasuke, ce sera pour une prochaine fois"_

- Je n'ai plus de frère depuis longtemps, souffla-t-il d'une voix menaçante, la tête baissée et les yeux cachés par d'épaisses mèches sombres.

Il ferma les yeux, concentrant son esprit sur une seule et unique chose. Après avoir marmonné des paroles incompréhensibles, il releva lentement ses paupières, laissant apparaître deux pupilles de serpents d'un noir effrayant.

- Aion, appela-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Deux chiens de feu aux poils dangereusement hérissés se formèrent autour de lui. L'un deux, suite à un léger mouvement de la tête du brun, se positionna devant Hinata tandis que l'autre restait stoïque près de son invocateur.

- Ohoh, constata amusé Deidara. Mais c'est qu'il ferait presque peur, le gosse.

- Ne le sous-estimons pas, le gronda son collègue en s'avançant de quelques pas.

Impassible, il détacha nonchalement le fardeau qui pesait dans son dos. Une fois celui-ci à terre, il ébouriffa d'un geste las, ses cheveux roux, arrêtant son poignet au niveau du coin gauche de sa bouche, cachant son oeil.

- Tu gênes, expliqua-t-il au brun en redescendant soudainement sa main. Ses doigts étaient maintenant reliés à des longs fils bleutés. Kakuzu !

Son fardeau, toujours à terre, gesticula un instant avant de se relever. De ce que le Seigneur des Enfers comprit, il s'agissait d'une marionnette commandée par les fameux fils bleus. A peine cette constatation faite, le pantin se jeta violemment sur lui. D'un bond gracieux, le brun atterrit plus en arrière, laissant à son invocation le soin de retenir son ennemi. Posant son poing droit sur son coeur, il s'apprêta à riposter mais son attention fut soudainement accaparée par l'irruption imprévue d'un trouble-fête, aussi blond que stupide selon lui.

- Akatsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Hurla ledit "trouble-fête" en s'attaquant tête la première au chien qui gardait sa protégée. Une aura bleu entoura sa main alors qu'il tranchait d'un geste précis l'invocation sous le regard désespéré d'un brun.

_"Mais quel crétin !"_ Se lamenta mentalement le Seigneur des Enfers en apposant l'une des ses paumes sur son front plissé par l'énervement.

L'ange blond se tenait maintenant fièrement entre la brunette et ses mystérieux opposants, leur faisant obstacle de son corps.

- Naru .., souffla d'une voix faible Hinata, toujours prostrée au sol, les membres tremblotants.

Ledit "Naru" détourna son regard de ses ennemis, restant malgré tout vigilant.

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre Hina, la rassura-t-il d'une voix douce en souriant gentiment.

- Depuis quand les anges et les démons pactisent ? Commenta d'une voix haineuse Deidara en dévisageant le brun, la mine écoeurée.

_"Il vient juste de dégommer mon invocation" _Se retins de répondre naïvement le démon.

- Il n'y a aucune alliance entre nous. Ce boulet n'est en rien mon partenaire, gronda-t-il. GRIM !

Le Diablotin, resté bien gentiment caché se hâta de se positionner devant son maître, le regard dur et les dents serrées, attendant les ordres.

- Reste en arrière ! Lui ordonna d'une voix ferme l'Uchiwa.

- Heiiiiin ? S'écria niaisement le Diablotin en se retournant vers lui, oubliant subitement la présence des ses ennemis.

- Reste en arrière ! Répéta plus fortement son Seigneur. Tu ne peux que me gêner.

- Mais ! S'insurgea le Diablotin.

- Ne conteste pas mes ordres !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne contestera plus rien du tout, s'écria Deidara en se ruant sur le diablotin, une étrange figurine en argile à la main.

Informé sur cet étrange pouvoir, le brun claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître une barrière de feu autour de lui et son subordonné. A peine la figurine eut-elle explosé qu'il contre-attaqua, s'élançant gracieusement dans les airs en invoquant une épée flamboyante. Confiant, il fonça tête baissée sur son ennemi, prêt à le pourfendre d'un simple mouvement. Cependant, alors qu'il touchait au but, sa lame à quelques centimètres seulement de sa cible, son ennemi se laissa glisser à terre, se réceptionnant facilement au sol, jambes écartées, une main l'aidant à tenir en équilibre, l'autre camouflée dans sa poche. Surpris, le brun dû effectuer quelques pirouettes pour se réceptionner dignement sur ses deux pieds. Mais, à peine eut-il le temps de souffler, que déjà son ennemi ripostait à l'aide d'explosifs, crées il ne savait comment.

De son côté, l'ange blond n'en menait pas plus large. Seul contre douze marionnettes déchainées, insensibles et robustes, Naruto enchaînait les prises complexes, faisant preuve d'une agilité et d'une créativité hors paire. Coups de pieds .. droite ... esquive ... riposte ... grand écart ... saut ... coup de tête ... esquive ... esquive .. saut ... coup de coude .. croche patte ... saut .. esquive .. riposte ... réception ... chute .. riposte ... feinte .. Malgré son endurance et sa grande dextérité, la blondinet s'essoufflait rapidement comparé à ses adversaires qui ne ressentaient ni douleur ni fatigue. Essuyant d'un geste sec le sang qui coulait de sa tempe, il s'élança à nouveau corps et âme dans la bataille, jetant une rapide oeillade au seigneur démon.

Celui-ci n'arborait à la grande honte de l'ange, aucune blessure visible. Il se contentait d'esquiver agilement et d'invoquer des êtres flamboyants difformes pour se protéger des explosifs du membre de l'Akatsuki.

- Grim ! Protège notre mission ! Ordonna-t-il fermement en se réceptionnant au sol.

Debout, les jambes légèrement écartées, le dos droit, les épaules fixes, la tête haute, le brun transpirait la puissance et la noblesse. Après s'être assuré que son subordonné respectait ses ordres, il éleva sa main gauche dans les airs, la laissant en suspens à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine.

- Aion ... murmura-t-il faiblement en baissant la tête. Viens-à moi.

Deidara, comprenant ses intentions s'élança à toute jambe sur lui dans l'optique d'interrompre le processus de transformation. Mais, aussitôt que le brun eut soufflé ses mots, un long dragon de feu apparu, tournoyant autour de lui pour le protéger alors qu'un cercle complexe se dessinait sous les pieds de l'invocateur ... Une longue cape noire à capuche l'enveloppa de la tête aux pieds alors que le dessin géométrique tracé au sol s'effaçait.

_" Aion ... hein ?"_ Constata sombrement Naruto en brisant le bras de l'un des patins. Cependant, trop occupé à détailler le Seigneur des Enfers, il en oublia ses adversaires. Dans un mouvement synchronisé deux des leur l'expulsèrent à l'autre bout de la salle. "Merde" Serrant les dents, il se releva lentement, époussetant sommairement ses vêtements avant de braquer son regard déterminé sur le roux.

- Maintenant, fini de jouer, gronda-t-il. Que vous ayez désintégré un nombre incalculable de ramen en faisant exploser cette salle, passe encore mais qu'en plus vous vous en preniez à ma cible, là non, je ne laisse pas couler.

Fermant les yeux, il se mit à tournoyer sur lui même en s'élevant dans les airs, les mains et le visage tournés vers le ciel dans une supplique silencieuse, accélérant un peu plus la vitesse à chaque tour jusqu'à former autour de lui-même une tornade déchainée d'un bleu grisâtre. Deux ailes immaculés déchirèrent le derrière de son t-shirt, lui arrachant une légère grimace alors que les marionnettes se fracassaient contre sa défense ultime. A sa gauche, le bel apollon brun tranchait d'un geste vif et précis l'un des bras de son adversaire, faisant gicler son sang.  
Terrifiée, perdue, inquiète, apeurée, Hinata mirait impuissante le combat titanesque qui se déroulait devant ses yeux innocents. Dépassée, elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, ses genoux tremblants plaqués contre sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Elle enfouit son visage baigné de larmes dans ses bras, qu'elle croisa sur le haut de ses genoux puis entama un lent mouvement de balancier d'arrière en avant.

- Arrêtez ... s'il vous plait ... arrêtez ... arrêtez ...

Les explosions se multipliaient autour d'elle, détruisant les derniers vestiges du restaurant alors que le bruit assourdissant de la tornade angélique recouvrait les cris de rages des combattants.

- Pitiez ... arrêtez ... arrêtez ... je vous en supplie ... stop .. stop .. stOp ... STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP !

La jeune fille plaqua violemment ses mains sur ses oreilles, la coupant définitivement de la réalité. Le sol de mit dangereusement à trembler, contraignant tous les combattants à bondirent dans les airs pour ne pas sombrer dans une crevasse nouvellement formée ... les nuages, chargés d'électricité se rassemblèrent au dessus de leurs têtes ...

- Merde, elle ne distingue plus ses amis de ses ennemis, jura le Seigneurs des Enfers. Grim, envole-toi abruti ! S'exaspéra-t-il en constatant que son subordonné se trouvait toujours au sol.

Mais alors que le Diablotin s'apprêtait à prendre son envol, un grondement sinistre s'éleva du ciel. L'électricité pure contenue dans les cumuloninbus s'abattit sous forme d'une nuée d'éclairs sur le sol, déjà détérioré par les combats ...

A suivre ...

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos avis me sont très précieux, surtout en ce moment où l'inspiration se fait rare ..._


End file.
